


An Easter Short

by CryptidAna



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidAna/pseuds/CryptidAna
Summary: Wholesome Easter Short for Seto/Mary fans
Relationships: Kozakura Mary/Seto Kousuke
Kudos: 2





	An Easter Short

Easter. A time for celebration all across the western hemisphere. A time that celebrates the idea of resurrection. Now Easter isn’t really celebrated in the east, but there are those who enjoy the old fable of the Easter Bunny, the magical being that brings people egg-shaped chocolate.

One such person is Mary Kozakura. But to her, the bunny wasn’t a fable. It was a truth. She had discovered it by accident when Seto was showing her a collection of magical creatures. She did some research and found a large collection of this bunny given chocolate to people of all ages and while she hadn’t seen it in person, she was sure that this year the bunny would appear before her eyes. She had all her preparation done by the time the bunny was most commonly seen, 1pm. She had got some lettuce and water to feed it, as well as some milk and cookies as a backup, in case the rabbit didn’t like the healthy choice.

Sure enough, as the clock struck one, the Easter Bunny appeared out of nowhere. It stood taller than her and was a bright shade of pink. Mary was in awe. She bowed quickly and held up the plate. “H-here, I made these for you Mr Bunny.” The rabbit tilted it’s head looking at the food offering and, after a mild pause, chose to eat them both. It nodded in appreciation. Beaming Mary said “I’m glad you like them. I’ve been waiting all year to see you. I knew you would come.” She gave the creature a big hug. It felt warm and fuzzy. The Easter Bunny reached for it’s bag and pulled out a giant Easter egg. Mary’s eyes wided. “Are you sure that’s for me!? It’s so big!” She exclaimed. Again, the creature nodded and then disappeared without a trace. 

Seto then walked into the room and saw the giant egg. Mary was bouncing up and down with excitement. “Seto, I was right, the Easter Bunny came to visit me just know. Look at the egg it gave me!” 

Seto smiled. “Wow, Mary, sounds like you had quite a lucky day. I’m sure the Easter Bunny doesn’t visit just anyone. You must be special.” 

Mary’s eyes widened once more and even appeared to be sparkling. “You think so?” She said, full of awe. 

“Of course.” Seto replied. “Now, go and show Shintaro your egg, I’m sure he’d love to see.” Nodding, Mary practically ran out the room, almost dropping her egg. 

Once she had gone, Kido appeared next to Seto. “She doesn’t suspect anything?” She asked, stoically.  
“Nope, not a thing.” Seto said, smiling. “Same thing next year?” 

A little grin went across Kido’s face. “Sure. It’s nice seeing her so happy.”


End file.
